Friends or Family
by Dr. Prongsie
Summary: Evangaline Malfoy, twin sister of Draco, by a fortunate accident, becomes friends with a few of the most unlikely people possible. Eva must now keep their friendship a secret from her judgemental family, all while trying to keep a bothersome girl from spilling the beans. Enter a love triangle she can't take sides in, as well as her own feelings, to complicate matters further.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. I'm Prongs, this is Friends or Family, and I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Evangaline Malfoy, twin sister of Draco Malfoy, awoke bright and early in the Slytherin Common Room. Realizing she wasn't in her dormitory, she figured she must've fallen asleep in front of the fire reading. Suddenly, remembering what she had been doing last night before she had returned to the Common Room, she jumped off the couch quickly. She had no lessons today, so she ran to the hospital wing.

Last night, she had been visiting Draco, who was recovering from a Quidditch accident. He had been practicing for weeks, excited for the try-outs, even trying to get Evangaline to join the team, too.

Eva opened the door and scanned the room for Draco. He was laying on his bed sleeping. She ran over and kissed his forehead. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office.

The nurse must have sensed Eva's fear, because she said, "Not to worry, Ms. Malfoy. It appears that your brother shall be able to leave once the wrist heals. It would be best if you not wake him, though."

But suddenly, Draco's eyes opened, he cleared his throat, and said sleepily, "Don't worry about me, Eva. I'm fine."

"Dray!" Eva exclaimed as she hugged him, careful to avoid the splinted wrist.

"It's too early for visitors, Ms. Malfoy, I'm sorry." Madam Pomfrey warned, pointing out the door.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. Get some rest, Draco."

She walked out the door. An upmost feeling of depression began eating at her; she was now going to be forced to spend the day either alone, or with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

_'Maybe I could try hanging out with someone new, Astoria Greengrass or somethi-'_

Lost in her thoughts, she ran right into Harry Potter.

"Oh, I'm so sor-...Oh, it's you. Get lost, Potter."

Harry made a face.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I bumped into you, maybe let's just both watch where we're going from now on," he suggested calmly, Ron and Hermione appearing behind him on either side however, looking rather angry.

Eva sighed. She didn't feel like fighting.

"Listen, I'm sorry. My brother just doesn't like you, for whatever reason, and I don't question him. And on top of that, he's in the Hospital Wing today, so I'm in a bad mood because now I have to spend the whole day either alone or with Draco's friends, which, to be honest, I'm not looking forward to doing. So if you'll excuse me..." She turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Eva looked confused. Hermione and Ron watched in horror - they knew what was coming next.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Harry offered.

Hermione looked shocked, but afraid of being rude, so she smiled at Eva. Ron cringed, making no effort whatsoever to hide his disgust. Eva's eyed widened, though she remained silent. After a moment, she stuttered,  
"O-okay...sure. Thanks for asking."

Harry smiled. "Alright then. Follow us."

They started off towards the Black Lake.

_'I wonder where this is going...'_ Eva thought. _'Could this be a trap?!'_ She daydreamed of all the possible scenerios that ended with Harry pushing her into the lake, but she didn't stop walking. She was going to force herself into having fun even if it made her miserable.

Suddenly, they stopped. Harry and Ron bent down and started picking up rocks.

"W-what are you doing...?" Eva managed.

"We're going to bother the giant squid," started Harry,

"how many ways are we supposed to have fun around here?" finished Ron, grinning.

Hermione was appauled.

"Again?! Honestly, you two! One day, you're going to get us all expelled, so don't say I didn't warn you, and I'm not gonna say I told you so, because you need to learn..."

While Hermione was ranting, Eva laughed quietly. Harry & Ron were ignoring her raging outburst, and began tossing rocks at the squid. "You - going to join us?" Asked Harry as he skipped a flat, palm-sized stone about 30 feet out.

Eva nodded, giggling only to herself, and took a snitch-sized pebble, aimed, and hit the squid square in the eye. Even Hermione stopped shouting and doubled over with laughter.

"You know, my older brothers Fred & George, they're quite the tricksters. You'd like them." Ron was starting to be friendly with Eva.

So over they went to the Great Hall, Eva and Hermione chatting all the way there about their favorite book, Hogwarts, a History.

"Hi, Harry!-"  
"Hello, Hermione!-"  
"Hey, Ron..."  
"New friend?" asked the Weasley twins, finishing eachother's sentences. Eva introduced herself. At first, they seemed suspicious, but they must have figured that if she was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she was safe.

Before they knew it, Eva and George were in heavy combat over a Wizard's Chess battle. They were screaming at their pawns, and pieces of knight were flying in every direction.

Eva didn't realize it, but she was actually having a lot of fun. Only until it was almost time for the Hospital Wing to lock up for the night did she think of Draco.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys! I have to go check on Draco!" She gasped, disregarding the nasty looks she got at the mention of her brother's name. Smiling at her new friends, she turned and started towards the hospital wing.

The hallways were empty.

When she was completely away from them, it hit her.

_'What have I done?!' _She thought, even though she new perfectly well that she had just made friends with Harry Potter and his Gryffindork buddies.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

_'Draco is going to...'_ She paused.

She had a sudden realization - _remembered_, really - that Draco had no idea where she had been or what she had been doing or who she had been doing anything with all day. She couldn't say she'd been with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all day. They would be bound to tell him what they were doing.

All she could do now was hope that no one saw her with Harry And Friends and told Draco or his friends that she was now buddy-buddy with his enemy since before first year.

Eva loved her brother, and she wasn't going to risk her relationship with him for some Gryffindors she'd _just_ befriended. She felt slightly guilty, but he would never find out.

Eva grinned.

"I'm going to lie to Draco Malfoy." She whispered to herself, and resumed walking down the hallway quickly.

* * *

Hello again! Just wanted to tell you how much it means to me that you actually clicked on and read this. I started this story about 3 years ago, and have literally just now revised it to the point that I actually think it's internet-worthy. Yup, I started this 8-15-10, when I was bloody twelve years old, so review if you like, but please be nice! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Eva reached the hospital wing, she cautiously knocked on the door. Madam Pomfrey opened it quietly and let her in.

The whole room was empty, except for Eva, Madam Pomfrey, Draco, and a Gryffindor first year. Draco was sitting up in his bed, doing a crossword puzzle. His arm was healed.

"Dray!" Eva cried, just as she had that morning as she ran over to hug him.

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hi, Eva! How are you?"

"I'm great, Dray. Hope your arm is okay, though. I've been in the library all day, reading. Lonely." She lied as if she were a professional.

"Sorry, sis," he chuckled, turning to Madam Pomfrey. "It's time for me to go. May I?"

She shooed them both out the door as she hustled to fix some Pepper-up potion for the Gryffindor firstie.

They headed towards the Slytherin Common Room. "So, are you considering trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team?" Draco asked Eva. The hallways were once again empty.

"I don't know how you can even think about playing that sport again after what just hap-"

"Enough about me, what about you?"

"Hm..." Eva thought for a moment.

"You would be great as a Chaser - I'm sure of it," Draco started.

"Alright, I'll try out, but who knows, I might be lousy," Eva laughed as they said the password and entered the Common Room. Draco opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello, Evangaline." said Pansy Parkinson, with a horrible smirk on her face, Crabbe and Goyle behind her on either side, looking rather evil.

"Hi there, Pansy," Eva said casually, "Look who's back!" She pointed at her brother, who just smiled and blushed.

Pansy was dumbfounded at the ignoring of her presentation, but regained her attitude quickly.

"Could I have a word with you...in private?" Pansy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle nodded enthusiastically, looking very stupid in the process.

_'She cant know...she couldnt...Oh, but she does!...I'm toast.'_ She thought, nodding to Pansy and waving to Draco as she followed Pansy into an empty closet.

"Not you two!" Pansy shrieked at the large thugs Crabbe and Goyle, who tried to follow. She slammed the door in their faces. The closet was very dark.

"Lumos." Pansy said irritatedly, and Eva did the same.

There was an awkward silence in which Pansy stared at Eva smugly, while Eva was twirling her straight, golden hair, eyes wandering everywhere but Pansy's gaze.

"So, Eva. Where've you been all day?" Pansy started conversationally.

"I...er, well I got up early to check on Draco. I already knew he would be in the Hospital Wing because his arm was all limp and swollen from practice, so he went there last night, the poor guy. Next I...oh yeah, I went to the library, and from there I spent my day alone, reading, studying, things of that sort. Then of course I came to see Draco again, and his arm was better, so we came back here."

"But oh?" Pansy squeaked. "You could've stayed with us...we had a lot of fun today." A smirk formed on her face. She was having so much fun torturing Eva with her own lies, she let out a high-pitched laugh.

"I j-just needed time for m-myself." Eva stuttered. One thing Lucius Malfoy taught her was to never give up, even if you were caught in a lie and you knew it. _'There's always a way out,'_ he would say.

"Listen, Princess. You were with Harry Potter, that annoying Ginger and his clone brothers, & the Mudblood all day and don't you deny it-..."

"Don't-call-them-that!" Eva whispered threateningly. "who all knows?" she added calmly and with worry in her eyes in hope that the short-haired girl would be cooperative.

Pansy looked at her in triumph. "Just me, but you'll have to pay to keep it that way."

_'There's always a way out. There's always a way out. There's always a way out.' _Eva repeated this thought in her head over and over.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Eva sighed in defeat.

"I want your brother, and you're gonna make sure he wants me." Pansy's sickly sweet voice and pug-faced smile almost made Eva gag. And she would've, too, if she wasn't fighting back tears. A lump formed in her throat. Eva remained silent.

"Or I'll tell him about all this!" Squealed Parkinson joyfully. "Oh, and I want ten galleons." She added. She was really milking this for all it was worth. Eva shoved the money into Pansy's palm.

"Don't push it." Eva warned her. _'There's always a way out.'_

"Well, I have a soon-to-be boyfriend to check on!" Pansy dragged Eva out of the closet.

"Drakieeeee!" Pansy released Eva and ran to hug him. "I missed you so much! How are you? Are you okay? It doesn't hurt, does it? You poor thing..." Pansy crooned, playing with his silvery-blonde hair.

"I'm fine, just a little sore...I'm going to get some rest." He lied, faking a yawn and laying down on the couch.

Pansy turned to leave automatically. "Oh, I'm sorry, Drakie! Get some sleep, okay? Love you!" And she was gone.

Draco immediately turned his gaze to his sister, who no one else had realized was still standing there and crying her eyes out silently.

"What's the matter, Eves?" He asked worriedly.

"I c-can't...say" she weeped.

"What did Pansy tell you? If she was threatening you, I'll hex her to...-"

Eva cut him off in frustration. "No, Draco! I'm s-sorry! I just can't!"

She stomped up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory and slammed the door behind her, leaving a confused and slightly angry Draco sitting alone on the couch.

_'There's always a way out.'_

* * *

Eva woke up early for the second day in a row. Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy were still asleep. Eva had cried herself to sleep last night, but she was going to pull herself together.

They had lessons today, first of all, Potions. Fun. Suddenly, Eva's heart sank. She remembered how mean she was to Draco last night, and how much she hated Pansy Parkinson. Tears welled in her eyes, but she did not cry.

She wasn't exactly sure why this bothered her so much. She knew Draco didn't like Pansy anymore than just friends, or maybe even less. She couldn't let her own brother be forced into a relationship with anyone; especially Pansy Parkinson.

Eva made herself look somewhat presentable, though her eyes were still red and puffy, got dressed quickly, and headed downstairs to the Common Room.

To her surprise, Draco was still there, snoring softly on the couch. She felt bad for how she treated him last night, so she figured she would write him a letter.

"Accio parchment, ink, and quill," she muttered.

Suddenly, all the desk drawers slammed themselves open and approximately a thousand sheets of parchment came flying directly at Eva. About ten pots of ink zoomed off the desktops and towards her, and when she avoided them, they smashed on the floor, splattering ink everywhere. Feather quills flew from out of nowhere, pelting every part of her.

She dodged what she could, as silently as she could, but Draco stirred. Eva held her breath. Finally, she was sure he wasn't going to wake up, and everything started to settle, she exhaled in relief.

_'I need to be more specific.'_ She thought grumpily to herself. She picked up a piece of parchment, dipped the tip of a quill into a puddle of ink on the floor, and began to write...

_Dray, I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what my problem was. And don't worry about Pansy, she just...really likes you. Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you're busy during our free period? You could...show me how to play Quidditch or something. Love Eva._

She folded the note carefully and slipped it into Draco's hand. After going back to the dormitory to change her ink-stained robes, she went down to the Great Hall.

Eva was one of the first students there. Eva sat down by herself at the Slytherin table. She took a sip of water from the glass that magically appeared, looked around the Great Hall casually, and immediately sprayed water across the table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, and they simultaniously spotted her and smiled. Together, the three of them stood and headed over to the table where Eva was sitting.

Eva was as still as a stone until they reached her. Students weren't allowed to sit anywhere but their own house table, so they acted like they were only passing by.

"Wotcher, Eva! Boy, do we have some plans for today-" said Harry.  
"You up for hexing Snape during potions?-" Ron interrupted.  
"Or, Evangaline...you're more than welcome to study with me." Hermione said.

Eva didn't even let herself consider these plans, even if it did sound fun. There were more people trickling in by the minute, and if Pansy came now, or worse: Draco...then she would be toast.

"Listen. I'm _really_ sorry, but you must realize who you're talking to. I'm Draco's twin, a pureblood, a Slytherin! Why _don't_ you hate me, anyways?" Eva tried to make it look like she was telling them to buzz off - she was attracting odd looks from the rest of the Slytherin table.

"I do hate your brother-" Harry started.  
"And your dad-" continued Ron.  
"And most other Slytherins-" Harry finished.

Hermione tried to apologize for their rude statements, but Harry spoke first.

"But you're different. I don't know how, and I don't know why. You just are." Harry sighed in frustration, determined not to lose his new friend.

"It's because I don't care about house rivalries or blood status like they do!" Eva kept glancing nervously at the door; more people were coming in, and nobody could see her with the Golden Trio.

"Exactly our point. So what's changed between now and yesterday?" Harry pressed. A small crowd of people moseyed in.

"Listen, please just go, if Draco catches us talking...-"

"Then I'll take the blame, Draco can do whatever the hell he wants to me, and you're fine!" Harry argued.

"It's not that simple, Harry! Listen, I'm begging you, please! Leave!" Eva sounded like she was about to cry.

A bunch of Hufflepuffs scurried in and took their seats.

"You know you don't mean that! Why don't you stand up to him? He's not the boss of you!" Harry shouted.

Eva stood up, looking Harry in the eyes. "He's my brother and I love him, Harry! Do you need a better excuse?!"

"He's pushing you around like a house-elf!" Hermione shot Harry a stern look as he said this.

Just then, a crowd of Slytherins walked into the room, conversing lightly. Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, go! Now! I'll explain later!" Eva screamed. They turned around reluctantly, but walked back to the Gryffindor table. Eva wiped the sweat off her forehead, sat down quickly, and began scarfing down her breakfast as if she'd been doing that all along.

They strutted over, Draco leading them all. He plopped down beside his sister, and everyone else across from them. "Good morning, Eva. Sleep well?" Draco asked.

"Morning..." Eva said through a mouthful of toast, secretly trying to catch her breath. _'Never again,'_ She thought.

* * *

The second part was supposed to be Chapter 3 but I went ahead and combined them because 2 was too short for my liking. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks for the note," Draco mumbled in her ear, so low that only she could hear him. "And don't worry about Pansy. You were right, she does like me." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Eva, her lips barely moving.

"I woke up in the Common Room this morning, and there she was right beside me, stroking my hair. Stroking it!" he whisper-screamed.

Eva choked on her toast.

"And, well, she just started talking to me about random things, lessons, Quidditch...and somehow, she ended up asking me to be her boyfriend." he continued.

"WHAT?!" Eva threw her fork behind her in shock, narrowly missing a fourth year Ravenclaw.

"And I said no, thanks...I'm perfectly happy without a girlfriend." finished Draco.

Eva hid her shock - well, she tried to. She glanced nervously at Pansy, who was glaring at Eva, mouthing the words, "I...hate...you."

Eva's heart sank. "That's great, Dray, good for you..." she sounded supportive enough to convince him. He looked rather pleased with himself. Evangaline, however, was under so much stress between Harry and Pansy, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Need some air," Evangaline muttered blankly, and stood up from the table.

_'What have I done?!'_ Eva thought as she walked blindly to wherever her feet were taking her. A minute later, she realized she was at the Owlery. She stopped walking and glanced around at the place she hadn't been in a while.

_'Why did I come here'_ She wondered. Suddenly, her own owl, Izzy, appeared out of nowhere. Eva smiled faintly, smoothing her feathers.

Lightbulb.

She dug some parchment out of her bag, dipped a quill in her pot of ink, & began to write:

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_Well, I told you I'd explain later, and later is now. I'm going to make this friendship work, whatever it takes. But for now, I'm keeping it a secret, and I'd appriciate if you did the same. Unfortunately, one of Draco's friends already knows. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 2:00._

_Eva._

She added a smiley face for good effect. Then, she took out another piece of parchment and began writing again.

_Pansy,_

_Wait. Please. This is part of my plan. Just don't tell Draco...yet. Trust me. I promise I'll sort everything out. You'll see. And remember, whatever you do, it's not over yet._

_Eva._

She did not draw a smiley face on this letter. "Izzy, here!" She called, and a small grey owl waddled over.

"The first one is for Harry Potter, okay? Don't give me that look, he's a cool guy."

Izzy blinked apologetically.

"And this one is for Pansy Parkinson, got it? Give her a good peck for me...only joking." Eva conjured up a dead mouse for her owl.

Izzy gulped the mouse and nipped Eva's finger playfully, took the letters in her beak, and she was off.

Eva paused, wanting a moment of relaxation, but something was eating at the corner of her mind.

"Oh, Snape." she said. She was almost late for Potions.

* * *

She ran there in relief, she was only 3 minutes late (but assigned a paragraph on the consequences of tardiness nonetheless).

Pansy was trying to catch her eye, but Eva cleverly avoided her attempts at eye contact, doodling in her notebook instead, trying to come up with a plan. Pansy and Draco clearly weren't meant to be. She bit her lip. What to do?

Just as Professor Snape dismissed the class and swept from the room, it hit her. _'Why didn't I think of it before?!'_ She mentally scolded herself. Everyone was gathering their things and fleeing the room, until Eva was alone in the classroom.

With Pansy.

Eva noticed the short-haired girl standing awkwardly a couple feet away from her.

"Did you get my owl?" She asked nervously.

Pansy nodded. "I didn't think you'd be so worried. Not that I care. I was going to wait until you were at my side to tell him you're now all buddy-buddy with his enemies, anyways." The pug-faced Slytherin admitted casually.

Eva sighed in relief. "Thanks, Pans. I owe you big time." Eva said, even though she knew she had no debt to pay.

"But listen. Eva." Pansy said seriously, "I'm adding another condition. Well, you're kind of the coolest girl in school. It would really help if you and I start hanging out. Suppose you were my friend, or fake-friend in this occasion, Draco would probably like me more, right? It would save you a job, so I'm helping both of us, really." Pansy finished her speech.

Eva remained silent, trying to think of how to get herself out of being Pansy's relationship advisor.

"I'm not the coolest girl in school, you are." She declared. Unfortunately, flattery would get her nowhere.

"Oh, please, Eva. It's obvious why Potter, Hermudblood, and Weaslebee wanted to be your friend-"

"Don'tcallthemthat!"

"You've got all these good qualities, you're nice to first years and people from other houses, and it doesn't hurt that you're pretty." Pansy ended her second speech leaving Eva dumbfounded.

"Ok, let's hang out later, then?" Eva asked slowly. She couldn't just blow her off; she knew her secret.

Pansy nodded happily and skipped from the room, humming to herself.

Eva left the room silently. She passed the Clock Tower on the way back to the Slytherin Common Room. It was 1:00. Eva kept a close eye on the time, but took a quick nap once she got to her dormitory. She dreamt of nothing.

When she woke, it was almost 2:00. Evangaline jumped out of bed excitedly, her mind racing. She gathered her thoughts and power-walked all the way to the Astronomy Tower. They were already there and waiting for her.

"Hi, Eva," Ron and Hermione smiled. "Tell us what this is all about!" Harry demanded.

Eva had expected them to be angry with her about the way she acted that morning. Leave it to Harry to give her what she wants.

"Alright, Harry, calm down. Ok, first, I'm terribly sorry about this morning, but Draco and his friends were coming. I panicked." She paused, thinking they would say something, but when all remained silent, she continued,

"Second, remember the other day? The day Draco was in the Hospital Wing, the day we became friends?" It suddenly occurred to her that it was just yesterday.

Time really does fly when one's having fun.

"Yes, well. Yesterday, we were seen by none other than Pansy Parkinson. Are you familiar?" She asked.

They nodded grudgingly.

"She's threatened to tell Draco about our friendship if I don't get him to be her boyfriend. Oh, and she wants me to be her friend, too." She explained.

They looked shocked.

Finally, it was Ron who spoke. "She's blackmailing you?"

"You can't let her do this!" Hermione argued. "Honestly, Eva, you do have the power to go to a teacher for help in a situation like this." She reassured.

"But where's the adventure in that?" Ron muttered.

"I don't want an adventure, I just want a way out of this mess!" Eva said exasperatedly, sounding like she was about to cry.

They tried to argue again, but Harry, who had been lost in his thoughts, came out of his daze, and yelled, "Hey! Let her talk! She obviously has a plan if she called us here."

Eva blinked. "Yeah, I do, thanks, but listen, guys. My idea is very dangerous and we could get in a lot of trouble if we're caught, so walk away right now if you might be tempted to tell someone other than us four."

No one moved. What was wrong with them?

"Okay. I need you guys to help me brew a love potion."

They stared at her for a moment.

Eva did not break the silence. She predicted that their reactions wouldn't be pretty. Suddenly, Harry unexpectedly sighed with resignment. Eva looked at him in shock.

"Well, what else are friends for?" He held out his hand, and as though signing a deal, Eva shook it. Hermione and Ron watched in awe...as Harry planted a small kiss on Eva's cheek.

She walked back to the common room blushing that night, with a smile she hadn't worn in a long time.


End file.
